


Mia Smith

by CrowsAce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Voldemort has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia Smith believes that she's just an ordinary eleven year old girl, albeit an odd one that could do strange things but ordinary just the same, however one letter soon turns her ordinary world upside down, but is it for the best? (Another Voldemort's got a daughter story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Mia's description:
> 
> Eye colour: Blue (flashes red when angry)  
> Hair: Pixie cut, Black  
> Current height (age 11) 5ft 5

Mia considered her life to be ordinary.

She had an ordinary mother and an ordinary father, even an new ordinary little brother.

All in all an ordinary girl living an ordinary life.  
Yep completely ordinary... except for those moments when extraordinary things happened that she could never explain.

For example, she remembered at the age of five just before her parents had adopted her she lived at a run-down orphanage for girls, her only friend had been a garden snake which she could talk to. However it wasn't talking to the snake that made her realise she maybe was a little different, extraordinary even, no it was what happened after that made her think that she might not be normal like the others.

 

You see ever since she could remember she was always treated differently from the others, though she never really understood why, it wasn't until one of the older and perhaps one of the cruellest girl in the orphanage had killed her only friend did she begin to consider why.

Mia had gotten back to her dorm room after doing the dishes for the evening; completely exhausted she had changed into her pj's and was about to get into bed, oblivious to the giggles of the other girls in the room, she had learnt by now not to question them on anything.  
Pulling back her duvet her eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open in a silent scream though no sound left her mouth, there was her best friend chopped up into little pieces scattered on her mattress.

That was when the giggles irrupted into full blown laughter.  
Blue eyes looked over at the other girls, all of whom were laughing with each other, laughing at her pain.

She couldn't really explain what happened, she just felt so... angry.

The laughing stopped.

Then the screaming began.

Mia knew who caused this. She had seen the girl watching her and her friend, everyone followed her and listened to her demands. The girls name was Summer, she was 15. A pretty girl with golden curls... well... she used to have golden curls.

Summer screamed as her hair spontaneously caught fire. The other girls began to scream to out of fear, some running to find something to put out the flames. 

Mia stood by her bed watching with a smirk plastered across her face as Summer flailed about and the other girls rushed around in a panic.

The next thing the head matron came rushing in demanding to know what all the noise was about only to freeze in shock at the sight of the girl. Her was no longer on fire as Mia was startled when the matron came in causing her to lose focus. (Though she didn't believe that she was the one to cause the girls hair to set on fire)  
Maybe it was karma she thought to herself.

That was one incident that happened such a long time ago, she honestly could only just about remember it; but it wasn't the only incident. 

But all of them coincident I'm sure.

A year later she had been adopted (much to the relief of everyone at the orphanage)she remembered that the girls hair hadn't grown back yet, but it had been five years so maybe it had by now.

Well nearly six.

 

Today was a special day indeed, as today was Mia's 11 birthday, a special but ordinary day. 

They were going to the zoo!

Mia absolutely loved the zoo, she hadn't been in awhile though because of her new little brother, but finally he was old enough to go.  
She couldn't wait to see the animals, her favourite by far however was the reptile house, listening to what they thought of the humans that came through was by far hilarious, however she did feel sorry for them all being copped up inside there glass tanks all day and all night year after year.

"Come on mum we're waiting!"

Mia looked over from the front door at her mother who was applying some mascara.

"Alright bossy," The woman chuckled as she looked at her daughter through the reflection of the mirror, "I'm just coming now, honestly you're so spoilt, take your bother outside, your dad should already be out there so he can strap him in.

Sticking her tongue out at her mum for call her spoilt Mia picked up the baby basket holder that had her little brother in it and carried it outside, it was quite heavy but she could easily manage it.

She looked down at her little brother who was making cooing noise up at her, once again she stuck out her tongue causing the little baby to go off in a fit of giggles.

She couldn't help but smile at the adorable sound, she absolutely adored having a baby brother, even if he did wake her up in the middle of the night. 

"Here you go dad, have a baby Jamie." Mia said as she walked over to her father handing him the holder. 

"Why thank you Mia." The man said taking the holder with one hand and ruffling the girls hair with the other. 

Swatting his hand away she glared playfully up at him only for him to laugh at her.

"Stop pouting Mia and hop in the car, time to go to the zoo!"


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia goes to the zoo, makes a new friend, and receives a very important letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I've just been so busy lately, hopefully I can update more in the future. Also I'm sorry thos chapter is quite short however I'm writing this chapter straight on here and it's 23:20 now so I'm knackered. I promise the next chapter will be longer!~Crow
> 
> I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes

_People's thoughts_

_**:Parsaltounge:** _

 

Happily slurping a thick and creamy chocolate milkshake, Mia walked with next to her father, whom was also slurping a milkshake, through the 'dark' house.

Her mother had stayed outside with baby Jamie as it tended to get a bit crowded in there.

Walking up to a various windows and peering in she finally stopped in front of a boa constrictor snake that the zoo had dubbed 'Hector'.

 

_**:Hector huh... you must be so bored with all this...:**_ Mia mulled out loud, and indeed the snake just laid curled up sleeping, well she thought he was sleeping, however when she spoke he rose his head up to look at her.

Smiling at the snake Mia spoke softly to it so no one else could hear, her father having gone off to look at the bats.

**_:You're new here aren't you?:_**  The snake nodded his head. **_:I thought so, I hadn't seen you when I was last here.:_** The snake tilted its scaly head to the side slightly in curiosity reminding Mia of a bird, it was quite an odd comparison really.

**_:I'm Mia by the way.:_ **

She watched as the snake stuck its tongue out, she had a feeling he was trying to tell her something. Unfortunately for him whilst she could speak to him his superior hearing could pick up her voice however the same couldn't be said vices-versa.

**_:I'm sorry,_** : she apologised to the snake : _ **But I can't hear you through the glass.:**_

She might not of been able to hear him but she could most certainly see his sadness at being told this as he curled back down, sad eyes looking up at her.

“Mia?” She turned to see her father waving her excitingly over, before turning back to the snake.

**_:I'm sorry,:_** she said sadly, : ** _But I have to go now.:_** The snake nodded in understanding, once again he stuck his forked tongue out for a second before settling back down. Waving goodbye to the snake she made her way over to her father.

“Come look at this kiddo.” Grabbing her hand her father lead her over to the arachnid area section. Picking her up so she could she he pointed to one of the small glass tank.

“Check out this funky guy.”

“Daaaad, nobody says funky anymore.”

Mia whined, though she leaned closer towards the tank to get a better look of what was inside.

Peering back at her was her reflection mirrored in what seemed like hundred of shiny eyes. The little creature inside was a little bit small. P _erhaps its a baby one_ , she thought to herself.

The tarantula (at least she believed it to be a tarantula) was black with orange patches on it. It seemed cute in a way.

 

Putting her back down they continued looking around before heading back outside, it was another hour before they left the zoo and headed back home.

"So did you have a good birthday dear?" 

Her mother asked making her way into the kitchen once they had got inside the house. Mia smiled and nodded her head

"Oh yes it was great!" 

Her mother smiled, chuckling lightly as she set Jamie in his high chair.

"Well you can go do whatever you like for a bit whilst I make dinner."

 

With that Mia turned around and walked back down the hall. 

Her dad was still there, having picked up the mail that came when they were out.

Flicking through them he stopped at an odd looking one that was addressed to his daughter.

Looking up as the girl approached he smiled at her and held out the letter.

"Looks like you got a letter slugger."

Staring curiously at it she reached out and took it. Looking up at her fathers curious glance she began tearing it open. 

 

As she read through the letter she couldn't help but question the sanity of the person who wrote it, she was just gonna throw it out. But then she thought about all the odd little things she could do. 

Looking up at her dad she handed him the letter to read through, confusion spread across his face.

He looked up at his daughter. "What do you think?"

The girl could only shrug in response, _what did she think about it?_

_"_ Lets go see what your mother thinks shall we."

Once again Mia headed into the the kitchen trailing behind her father. 

Her mother was sorting out the ingredients for the tea. She looked up smiling as her husband came in.

"Here love, take a look at this." He said handing the letter over to his wife.

Her eyebrows creased with confusion however by the end she had a look of understanding plastered over her face. 

"It would make sense," she began."What with all the little odd things that happen every now and then... Though I suppose there's only one way to find out."

Looking over at her daughter she smiled softly down at her.

"What do you say dear? Do you want to reply?"

.

.

...tbc

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OK I'm ending this chapter here, I would write more but seeing as it half ten at night and I have to be up early for work I'm gonna leave it here for now... Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, also sorry for the over use of the word 'ordinary'.
> 
> Crow~


End file.
